Life as a Saiyan
by Gohansfav1
Summary: This may sound like a re-run but read it you might like it. Kakarrot and Vegeta are enslaved by Freeza along with their people. This story shows the struggle, the pain and love that results through their harsh experiences. R&R please
1. Prologue: Life as a Saiyan

I do not own DBZ and if I did I would make Gohan stronger!!!  
  
Gohan: Yeah why did they make me so weak after the Boo saga I'm a Saiyan too. Why did they make me stop training GOT DAMN the writers!!!!  
  
G-nisa: It's ok Gohan I understand your plight and were going o fix that problem real soon!!!  
  
==============================================================  
  
Prologue: Life of a Saiyan  
  
==============================================================  
  
I remember a time when we were free and only thirsted for the joys of a good fight. But look at what we've become. The once Great Saiyan race rendered useless.  
  
The Saiyans who had been ruled by great sons of Monarchs, never answering to know except our King. Now reduced to simpering weaklings led by fools.  
  
Forced to perform lowly task destroying planets and killing pathetic beings that don't pose as a threat. What have we've become!!! What have I've become.  
  
" Hey pay attention do you want to get us killed. He's always keeping an eye on us especially you." I look at him and I see blood dripping from his body not his but of the mother who tried to save her children.  
  
But it only resulted in the torturous death for her and her children. I look again in his face and then in his eyes I see the worry there, and the concern of a friend, and kin.  
  
"Please my Prince don't give him any reason to punish you again were almost done let's be finish with this."  
  
"Kakarrot, don't ever try to order me to do something again. Next time I won't be so lenient I'll send you to a one way ticket to the next dimension. Do you understand that!!!"  
  
"Yes my I do my Prince" Kakarrot said as he looked at his best friend with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Yes you better remember that. I'm of royal blood, your Prince. Now let's be done with this you third class baka!!"  
  
Vegeta looked at his companion and continued to finish off clearing the beings on the planet. He thought *I' m a Saiyan Prince and I will set my people free. Our masters none of their blood will survive and with them their family line shall perish!!!" 


	2. Chapter 1: Life Under Freeza's rule

Thanks for reviews!!!  
  
G-Nisa: Wasn't it nice of them to review our prologue.  
  
Vegeta: They better had given you a review!! If they know whats good for them.  
  
Kakarrot: umm Vegeta I'm hungry  
  
==============================================================  
  
Chapter 1 Under the rule of Freeza  
  
==============================================================  
  
In the room there could be loud screams that could be heard. The screams of the last breath of a man being beaten and tortured. But everyone walked and acted as if they heard nothing.  
  
It was sounds that could be heard on a regular. There just down the hall was the room of their lord Freeza. In there with him moaning was most likely a young Saiyan who disappointed, failed, or just irked his master.  
  
The door opened and then a body can be seen being lifted in the air and then kicked on the ground. Freeza walked through the halls, where everyone bowed  
  
to him.  
  
"Now whose next, take this worthless monkey to the healing room, next time he'll learn not to disappoint me. mmmm ha ha, that was fun. Who shall I bring in next, there's so many monkeys to pick from" said Freeza.  
  
"Asking for permission to make a suggestion lord Freeza" Zarbon said as he bowed.  
  
"Of course Zarbon. Whose been a bad boy today?" Freeza said with an smirk that showed all his evil intent.  
  
"Well Vegeta been acting weird lately. He took twice as long to finish the purging mission, you don't think he's been planning anyting."  
  
"Vegeta mmmm I haven't played with him for a while. He took long on the mission that's nothing big to punish him for. But he's so fun to toy with. The way he squeals in pain is absolutely delicious."  
  
Zarbon looked in Freeza's eyes they were aroused to a fever pitch. He shivered, thinking lucky he wasn't on the receiving end of Freeza lust for pain.  
  
" So Lord Freeza should I send him in. His guard Kakorrat will be following him. It 's kind of endearing if you think about it. One monkey following after another one."  
  
Freeza grinned with amusement "Yes send for him. Let his guard follow him. 2 for the price of one. Who knows he might be as amusing as Vegeta is." Frreza exited back to is room.  
  
Zarbon grinned with pleasure thinking now both of those bastards will get what's coming to them. Although I wish I was the one delivering them the blows to their pride. He walked down the stairs where the lowers statis people lived. "Hey you where's the Prince of Baboons at."  
  
The saiyan growled under his breath and said "The Prince of the Saiyans is in the training room" looking at Zarbon with hate and discust.  
  
Zarbon grabbed the Saiyan and kicked him in the stomach causing him to fly across the room unconscious. He would of killed him but he didn't know how Freeza would react. The Saiyans were his favorite play toy."Watch who you're staring at monkey." He left toward the training room as the rest of the Saiyans dragged the body to the med room.  
  
Upon entering the room the two Saiyans stopped sparring giving him there attention looking annoyed.  
  
"I smelt you a mile away Zarbon .What do you want . I don't have time for low class trash. I have some training to do go back to." Vegeta then turned his back toward him insulting him again.  
  
" You arrogant bastard. I'm going to whipe that swirk off your face" Zarbon screamed and took at step toward Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta smirked and said " You can try" Kakarrot took that chance again to make his presence aware stepping behind Vegeta. Zarbon growled and stopped remembering why he came to see them.  
  
He smirked ad said " Talking with you is always amusing Vegeta. But let me get down to business. I came down here to tell you that Lord Freeza wants you.What nothing to say Vegeta. Oh yeah you can go along to Carrot or is it CoCo I'll stick to the name that's easy to remember ok Monkey. Well I'll leave you to think about what I've said"  
  
They watched him exit the room. "I'm going to kill that blue ass whole." Kakarrot said. "No Kakorrot, your not I'm going to and If you do I'll kill you. Now let's go we don't want to keep the Bastard Freeza waiting" Vegeta thinks what does Freeza want now. I'm not going to show fear. He got a flash back to his last visit with Freeza.  
  
Flash back ************************ Freeza was sitting on his thrown in the middle of the room. The look on is face could only be described as warm in that terrifiying way.  
  
Vegeta approached him and got on his knees bending low and humble. "Yes lord freeza you summonded me. How may I be of help to you"  
  
"Well Vegeta I heard about you and your confrontation with Zarbon. what happened. Bring a chair and sit in it Vegeta and tell me what happened."  
  
"No I feel more comfortable on the floor Master Freeza."  
  
Freeza's face distorted with anger and he spoke in a cold voice that would be followed " Get the chair Vegeta now." Vegeta grabbed the chair near Freeza desk and took it to were he was bending before. Freeza smlied and said "now tell me what happened"  
  
" I came back from training and was going to out to Hunt for food. I was walking through the exit when Zarbon, Chase, and Dadoria were at when Zarbon and me had words and he spit on me. I hit him and we started fighting. When I woke up I was coming out of the healing tank and was told you called or me."  
  
" Thanks Vegeta for telling what happened. But you know the rules. You of all saiyans should know the rule and what appens when you break them." Freeza got up out of his chair and proceeded to walk circles around Vegeta.  
  
" You should of never touch Zarbon your suppose to set an example for all the rest of the saiyans. But alls well you have to get punished for I now though"  
  
By the time Freeza finished saying that Vegeta was knocked out of his seat and on the floor spitting out blood. Freeza was on him the next second kicking and throwing him on the walls.  
  
Freeza grabbed Vegeta by his tail and twisted it. Vegeta let out the most horrifying scream. "Oh I guess that hurts huh Vegeta" Freeza said and he proceeded to deliver Vegeta his beating. Outside the door was Kakorrat beat on the floor because of Zarbon.  
  
"Listen to your Monkey Prince screaming and you can't do nothing your suppose to be his guard what a worthless monkey." Zarbon said and laughed. Kakarrot looked at Zarbon and said "I'm going to kill you for this" Zarbon laughed again and delivered him another kick in the ribs. He stopped because in the room there, was nothing but silence.  
  
Freeza came out the door and through Vegeta o the floor. "you there monkey take your prince to the med room. Next time don't touch anyone higher than your rank. let that serve as an example to all saiyans ho don't follow the rules!!"  
  
=========End of flash Back======  
  
There they stood in front of the door to Freeza room. The room of torture. They entered the room and their stood Freeza standing by the window.  
  
"There goes my two favorite Saiyans I was just thinking about you."  
  
Authors notes: So how do you like it I'm hoping to update real soon but being a senior and all this work and college stuff is taxing. But I will definately update real soon. Please R&R 


	3. Chapter 2: Room of Pain

Author notes: Hey everyone I'm sorry I updated so late but as I said before  
  
school and stuff.  
  
means talking mentally with someone * * means he's talking in his or her mind ============================================================= Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ so don't sue me. Even if you did you won't get any money from me I'm broke.  
  
Kakarrot: If you don't own me then who does...  
  
Vegeta: You fool no one owns you. have some saiyan pride.  
  
Kahliquah: excuse me Mr. Vegeta but he's right you are owned by some one...  
  
Vegeta: Listen to me woman...Vegeta, the Prince and ruler of all Saiyans is not owned by anyone!!! I am no one slave or property. Stupid human wench.  
  
Kahliquah: No need to insult me..I was just stating the obvious the writers created you....  
  
Vegeta: Ok...say your prayers.....your going to the Hell fire...  
  
Kakarrot: Sorry to interrupt Vegeta but I'm hungry  
  
============================================================= Chapter 2: Room of Pain =============================================================  
  
"Well if it isn't my two favorite Saiyans." Freeza looked at them with pleasure that caused Vegeta and Kakarrot to sicken. Vegeta and Kakarrot walked toward Freeza and bowed down to him.  
  
"Yes. Lord Freeza. The imbecile Zarbon called for us, telling me that you required our serves and wanted to speak to us.But if we were interrupting you, me and Kakarrot would be happy to relieve you of our presence."  
  
"Vegeta, Vegeta, so eager to leave before we become reaquainted. I'm surprised. You just got here, It's nice to know your thinking about my needs but I'll just have to bear to be in the presence of you moneys. Atleast your the ones who shower."  
  
Vegeta cletched his fist in anger while looking unphased by Freeza's comment. "Get a chair Vegeta and Kakarrot. Sit down, relax there's no harm or danger  
  
in here. Think of this place as another home for both of you. Cause your going to be in here quit often." He said with a grin.  
  
Freeza smiled as he watched them get the chairs and sit down. He walked to  
  
them touching both, on the shoulder and then proceeded to walk in front of them with his hand relaxed behind his back .  
  
"Both of you, even though you're Saiyan's, I trust you." Vegeta and Kakarrot looked at Freeza with no type of reaction but were feeling nothing but discust..  
  
" So Vegeta is there anything you want to confess to me."  
  
" No, why should I. I am loyal to you and I have done nothing wrong. Only the guilty make confessions. I am not guilty of any wrong doing." Freeza's reaction could be felt and heard.  
  
His anger was expressed through his through his Ki which had risen the moment Vegeta said what he said. The smirk that has once occupied on his face disappeared and transformed in to a twisted cold look of hatred and rage.  
  
" Vegeta, did I ask you for a speech. No, I thought I didn't. A simple yes or no would have been acceptable. Well, what about you Kakarrot you've been silent what's the matter tail stuck in a door.  
  
Do you have anything to tell me and here's a warning I'm not in the mood to listen to another speech, i'm looking for a yes or no answer."  
  
Kakarrot looked in Freeza'a face and forgot to diguise his discust and hatred. He answered "No" and then fell silent again. Freeza had went from being mad to furious.  
  
"Well since, you'e said your part and now I will say mine. Just remember I did give you a chance to confess. Vegeta I've been keeping an eye on you for a long time and I've had other people watching you for me. They inform me of your where abouts and activties all time.  
  
I know everything. But I was suprised to find out that you of all people was trying to go against me. Yes Vegeta you didn't think I would know about the meeting you had with the leaders on Planet Nevas.  
  
Well you won't be seeing them nor making any future plans with them anymore. In fact you might see them in the next dimension sooner than I think."  
  
For a split second Vegeta's composure slipped, an a look of suprised could be seen on his face. But it went back to being blank and bored. This seemed to make Freeza even more angry.  
  
"So Vegeta do you deny it. Answer me damn you." Freeza's energy could be felt out side by everyone and they shivered.  
  
Vegeta he stood up and started laughing. Then turned his face toward Freeza's and then he smirked. One of those crazy I don't care looks.  
  
"Well Freeza, do I deny it. Of course not you discusting parasite. What suprised. Did you think I would follow you and your other idiots orders forever." Freeza expression was getting colder by the minute.  
  
"Treating me the Prince of all Saiyans like a common insect. I am the descendant of a powerful race of people and you call us monkeys your nothing but a lizard."  
  
Freeza's unwrapped his tail from his leg and was now banging it on the floor cracking and making whole on floor shake.  
  
"I despise you. Your not even worthy enough to be in my presence your nothing more than a piece of feces that won't flush down the toilet, a nasty, Rep.."  
  
Before Vegeta could finish off what he was saying he was across the room. Freeza was on him the next second. Throwing Vegeta from wall to wall.  
  
Freeza grabbed Vegeta's hair with his tail while he dangled in the air facing backwards as he punched and punched him in the back. Vegeta screamed a loud tortured sound that echoed through out the room.  
  
Freeza turns Vegeta around to face him and say " Now monkey you were hell bent on talking and insulting me. Now all I hear is your screams. I think it's time for round two."  
  
Freeza turned Vegeta to face him. Vegeta was still held up and captured by the tail that was encircled around his neck that was cutting of his circulation slowly one moment at a time.  
  
Freeza went to kick Vegeta in the ribs when he heard "Shin-kah-men" and saw an orange blast.Vegeta dropped and Kakorrat caught him. Kakorrat was breathing hard and most of is energy was already diminished.  
  
"I got the sick bastard. Prince Vegeta are you okay." Vegeta opened his eyes and attempted to get up.  
  
"What too you so long and what do you mean am I ok it takes more than what that pink over grown lizard gave me, in order to defeat the great Vegeta the strongest saiyan alive."  
  
Vegeta moaned and when Kakorrat was about to help him out they heard and loud laughter in back of them.  
  
"Ha, Ha, Ha, you saiyan are either idiots are just retarded. Did you really  
  
think that you could defeat me with such a weak attack. It didn't even phase me, actually it tickled you think you can do it again."  
  
Kakorrat and Vegeta looked at each other giving each other looks of death and doom filled there faces. Vegeta getting on there feet just barely along with Kakorrat, both preparing to fight to the death against Freeza.  
  
"What, you want fight huh.Well I must warn you that I'm not tired at all from my earlier activities with you Vegeta. In fact I feel good, like I can do this for years. mmm What about you Vegeta I don't think you'll last for 3 seconds.  
  
I think you better rest for a while because now my attention is on your little friend over there. He looks a little tired and I haven't even played with him yet. Oh well better late than never"  
  
Vegeta looked fustrated and angry." Shut up you, freak I don't want to hear  
  
your girlie girl mouth any more."Vegeta screamed and ran at him to attack him along with Kakorrat following behind.  
  
" Well, well Vegeta you suprise me I guess you have a little fight in you yet." Kakorrat and Vegeta ran to attack Freeza when he disappeared. " Where the hell are you. You coward."Vegeta and Kakorrat looked all around them.  
  
"Right behind you Vegeta."Freeza delivered a kick to Vegta's back sending him once again sprawling on the floor. He could not get up now.  
  
"Now that Vegeta's down, whose next. Oh yeah you over there the little sneak who attacked me when my back was turned." Freeza teleported in front of Kakorrat and gave him this sick smirk.  
  
Kakorrat growled at Freeza and gathered some energy an aimed it directly in front of him where Freeza was. When the smoke cleared Freeza was there with his hands around Kakorrats neck.  
  
"You should of waited your turn monkey." Freeza kneed Kakorrat in the nose causing blood to squirt every where. He threw him on the floor and kicked and kicked him until you heard a crack.  
  
"Oh yeah you blasted me when I was beating up Vegeta. Lets think of a way for you to remember never t do this.mmmm I know how." Freeza lifted up Kakorrat and grabbed one of his hands. Kakorrat managed to look in his attackers face and spit in it. Which earned him another broken rib.  
  
" Look at your hands. These are the hands that tried to blast me to the hell fire...." There was silence for a moment then a crack could be heard which was followed by a scream. Freeza was breaking each of Kakorrats fingers and then broke his arms.  
  
"Hey look at your hands I guess I won't be seeing any unexpected attacks from you any time soon. ha ha ha."  
  
Freeza tossed him to where the Vegeta layed battered. Both Vegeta and Kakorrat were breathing in shallow breaths. Freeza slowly walked toward them and stood there.  
  
Vegeta lifted his head and turned on his stomach and tried to get up. Freeza's foot was on his back pushing him back down. While using all his strength to get up his tail had come out from it's hidding place.  
  
"Well look what we have here. I forgot about that little thing." Vegeta had already lost the last remaining strength he had gained by resting and was totally at the mercy of Freeza.  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes and thought * I'm weak, and couldn't defeat him. I'm a disgrace to my people,my ancestors. I couldn't perform my duty as their leader, their kin, and bring to justice all the wrongs inflicted  
  
on us. I'm a failure.* and only then did he allow one tear to fall for the  
  
childhood he lost and all the things he would never have a mate and child.  
  
Vegeta was ready to accept death. When the monster grabbed his tail. He expected to feel pain and to scream. But an .  
  
But what Freeza did was something Vegeta had not exepected he stroked Vegeta's tail like a lover that sent waves of pleasure in Vegeta's body.  
  
" Your new name my pet is Veggie. You like that don't you smell your arousal so don't bother to deny it. I've been doing research on  
  
you saiyans. I knew that he tail was the most vulnerable part of your anatomies that can cause alot of pain if touched the wrong way. But I  
  
never figure out until now that the same part that brings you pain could give you pleasure." Freeza continued to stroke Vegeta's tail. Vegeta once again was lost in the wind of pleasure and fell unconscious.  
  
Freeza turned his attention on Kakorrat who had witnessed the whole thing but couldn't do any thing to stop it.  
  
"What you don't want to be left out don't worry Ka-chan, you get some more of my attention. too"  
  
=============== 2 hrs later in Freeza's Room ===================  
  
Freeza presses a button o his chair and waits. Zarbon enters Freeza's room in 5 sconds.  
  
Zarbon looks around the room and sees blood everywhere. " Yes lord Freeza you called for me is there anyting you want."  
  
"Actually there is. I want my room cleaned I'm kind of tired. I 've been having so much fun that I forgot that I had pressing business to attend to tomorrow."  
  
"So I take it that you had fun with Vegeta and Kakorrat today after all."  
  
"Fun can not describe what I experienced today.mmm when I think about what just happened my blood boils."  
  
Zarbon shivered and was sick for a moment when he looked in Freeza eyes and saw the raw pleasure in his face that he gained while hurting others. Zarbon thought *how could anyone be so evil.*  
  
" I guess that arrogant ass and his follower are dead. Can't say I'll miss them. Too bad I didn't get a chance to whipe that smirk on his face. But I'm gratified by knowing that you did it."  
  
"Actually Zarbon that's another reason I called you in here. They are not dead just knocked out, no almost dead. I can't kill them, they're to amusing not to keep them around. The best toys I've ever had."  
  
Freeza went to leave his room and stopped to say. " Oh yeah Zarbon make sure they live, yourlife is based upon their survival." Freeza left and looked around the room and couldn't find them.  
  
He looked on the bed and was shocked by what he saw. Every inch of them was covered with bruises and there was blood everywhere. The two people suffered, and looked as if they welcomed death.  
  
Zarbon actually felt pity for them. But was once again seized with evil thoughts * Hey that's what they get. If I was Freeza I would of killed them.*  
  
He lifted both of the Saiyans up reguardless of the pain they were feeling and threw them over his shoulders.  
  
Zarbon went to the med room and put the saiyans not gently on the table and gave the order for them to be put in the healing tank and do the neccesary things to fix them up and left  
  
Vegeta who had been awake from the moment Zarbon had walked in Freeza's room from the time he was put int he healing tank. His last thought was *he'll pay, they'll all pay. with their blood..*  
  
=============================================================  
  
Author's notes: That's it what you think about it. I finally had time to post it. Well the next chapter should be coming soon.  
  
Please R&R!!! 


End file.
